Interview with the Naruto Characters
by GhostAkira
Summary: well i think the title says it... right? right.


Me: ok let's get started!!! our guests today are:

Uzumaki Naruto

Nara Shikamaru

Aburame Shino

Sabaku no Kankuro

Rock-Lee

Haruno Sakura

Yamanaka Ino

Hyuuga Hinata

Sabaku no Temari

Ten-Ten

Me: our special guests areeee:

Uchiha Itachi

Deidara

Akasuna no Sasori

Tobi

Zetsu

and unfortunately Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke: and why is that unfortunately?

Me: shut up already! we treat you kindly!

Tobi: YEAH! TOBI LIKES CHOCOLATE!!!

Me: see? :3 anyway, i'm gonna ask the same questions to each of you! not all of them will be the same though but whatever! should we start? of course! xD let's take it from the top! Uzumaki Naruto!

Naruto: yosh! i'm ready to answer them! BELIEVE IT DATTEBAYO!!!

Me: right... which of the following teams is your favorite and why?:

Neji, Ten-Ten, Rock-Lee

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro

Kakashi, Rin, Obito

Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon

or Shino, Hinata, Kiba

Hinata: *blush*

Me: ...

Naruto: hmm well let's see... i guess my fav is... "KONOHAMARU, KAKASHI AND GAARA" BELIEVE IT!!!

Me: THAT'S NOT A TEAM OMJ!!!

Sasuke: dobe, you must pick what she tells you not what you want!

Naruto: ohhhh!!!!!!

Me: I THOUGHT I MADE THAT CLEAR!

Sasuke: then you don't know him...

Naruto: and where is Sasuke dattebayo?

Me: i can't put your team idiot! what? you will tell "oh i like the "naruto, sakura and sasuke" team because we're the best BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto: hey!!! that's what i was going to say!!! how do you know that!?!

Me: *sigh* JUST TELL ME ALREADY WHICH ONE OF THESE TEAMS JASHIN DAMN IT ALL!

Naruto: ok ok! i like... "Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji"!

Me: ok why?

Naruto: oh, because i hate neji, Gaara's alright but we don't live in the same village, i don't know who Obito is, Konohamaru is my best student and we fight with Kiba all the time!

Me: really..? xD i can't see why...

Naruto: yeah i don't know why too... he just... attacks me! believe it!

Me: i do i do! xD ok next question! who's your favorite female out of these and why?:

Hinata

Temari

Sakura

Ino

Tsunade

Moegi

Rin

Ten-Ten

Naruto: hmm... SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura: ... *punched naruto*

Naruto: o.o S-sakura-chan... T.T

Me: xD why?

Naruto: well because she's pretty! :3

Me: are you in love with her?

Naruto: o.o mmm no not really...

Sakura: O.O huh....?

Me: xD then who is?

Naruto: *blush* someone...

Me: tell me tell me! is it Ino? or Hinata? or Rin?

Naruto: ...? who's Rin?

Sasuke: dobe! you live in this village and you don't know anyone!

Naruto: i-i'm sorry teme! but i don't quite know these people are! and i don't really care...

Me: YOU SHOULD! . Rin was on Kakashi-sensei's team. Now she's an ANBU.

Naruto: oh! and who's Obito?

Me: ... w-well... he also was on Kakashi-sensei's team... well actually it was Minato's team...

Naruto: ooohhhhhh so they're like me and sasuke!

Sakura: HUH?

Me: s-sort off...

Sasuke: they were teammates(sp?)...

Naruto: yeah that!

Me: ok... next question! same thing with boys:

Kiba

Gaara

Sai

Chouji

Jiraya

Udon

Kakashi

Neji

Naruto: what..? where's sasuke again?

Me: JUST ANSWER !$!#!#!%!#!

Naruto: SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!

Me: NOT SASUKE! PICK ONE OF THESE!

Naruto: I WANT SASUKE!

Sasuke: o.o that makes me feel weird...

Me: BAKA NARUTOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M DONE WITH YOU! NEXT PERSON!!!

Naruto: O.O oh wait..!

Me: NO I WON'T NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: T.T

Me: ok, next is Nara Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: hey.

Me: hello! the same questions goes for you too. it depends on you if there are going to be more! keep that in mind!

Shikamaru: ok i will.

Me: fav team? except your you know blah blah!

Shikamaru: "Shino, Hinata and Kiba" because they do well on missions. They can track down what they're looking for easily and if they have a correct strategy they could become unbeatable.

Me: O.O okay..! fav female.

Shikamaru: Tsunade-sama. Because she combines strength and mind.

Me: *thinks: this is no fun...* fav boys:

Shikamaru: ... um... well..

Me: not a pervy way!

Shikamaru: oh. well then i guess Asuma-sensei...

Me: HE'S NOT IN THE LIST OMJ AGAIN!

Shikamaru: but... well then... Chouji. Because he's a great ninja, my teammate and i respect him very much.

Me: get outa here!!! NEXT!!!

Tobi: IS TOBI NEXT????????????????

Me: no it's not Tobi! now sit down like a good boy and shut up!

Tobi: ok! Tobi is a good boy! ^)))

Me: *sigh* next is... Aburame Shino.

Shino: ...

Me: you heard the questions now talk!

Shino: ... "Neji, Ten-Ten and Rock-Lee" because i want to.

Me: huh?

Shino: Rin-san because she's doing only what she has to do.

Me: hold on a sec!

Shino: and Kakashi-san. even though he lacks teaching skills, he's a very good copy ninja.

Me: *sigh* nextttttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shino: i'm glad i could help.

Me: :D thanks a lot Shino-kun! next is Sabaku no Kankuro.

Kankuro: heya!

Me: hellos Kankuro-chan!

Kankuro: chan... *sigh* alrighty let's get on with it!!!

Me: ok ok piiiick your fav team!

Kankuro: hmm i like... a combination of 3 of them!

Me: huh?

Kankuro: *grin* Ino, Rin and Hinata!

Sakura: HEY!!!

Me: why..?

Naruto: NOT FAIR! YOU DIDN'T LET ME PICK WHAT I WANTED!!!

Me: . YOUR TURN IS OVER NIISAN GO AWAY!

Naruto: T.T

Kankuro: Ino = awesome hair and eyes! Rin = awesome body! Hinata = big tits!

Hinata: O///////O

Me: thank Jashin-sama that Rin is not here!

Kankuro: ok ok sorry! i'm not that kind of guy! i prefer "Naruto, Sakura and Sai" because they're just... funny and strong!

Naruto: :3 yeah we are!... funny???????????????????

Me: OK!!! fav girly?

Kankuro: well... Rin-san! ;)

Me: ok we heard why... fav boy?

Kankuro: ... Jiraya-sama! ;) awesome books! xD

Me: O.O um... yeah! right...

Kankuro: see ya! ;)

Me: great..! next one... Rock-Lee!

Lee: YOSH!!! NOW IT'S THE TIME OF YOUTH!

Me: *sigh* answer the first question!

Lee: I LIKE "KONOHAMARU, MOEGI AND UDON" ! BECAUSE THEY'RE THE MOST YOUTHFUL TEAM!

Me: oh dear!

Lee: AND MY FAV FEMALE IS--

Me: Moegi..? because she's youthful?

Lee: no. it's Sakura-san!

Sakura: O.O

Lee: i will risk my life to protect her!!!

Me: yeah yeah we already heard that!

Lee: and from boys, Neji! my eternal rival and teammate!

Me: aaaaaalllllllllrrrrrriiiiiigggghhhhhhhtttttttt!

Lee: yosh! i'm outa here! may the power of youth be with you!

Me: sure whatever! next one is... oh girly time! Haruno Sakura!

Sakura: :) my fav team... SASUKEEEEEE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: let me guess... your fav female "SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura: HEY! SASUKE-KUN IS MY FAV BOY NOT GIRL! *went to the dream world*

Me: *sigh* the problem is that he's not in the list!

Sakura: then... YOU SHOULD PUT HIM!

Naruto: HEY! I WANTED TO PICK SASUKE TOO!

Me: ...

Sakura: YEAH! WE WANT SASUKE!

Ino: I WANT TO PICK HIM TOO!

Naruto: YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!

Me: SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no editing the list!!! END OF STORY NO GO ON!

Naruto: T.T

Sakura: whatever! i wont say anything!

Me: FINE! THAT'S FINE! NEXT ONE IS HYUUGA HINATA!

Ino: HEY IT WAS MY TURN!

Me: NO YOU WON'T BE HERE THE END! HINATA COME OVER HERE!

Sakura: we won't let you do whatever you want with us!

Me: ok i'll call someone else then!

Ino: O.O sasuke-kun?

Me: no! ZETSU-SAN!!!

Zetsu: you called..?

Me: Zetsu-san! those girls said they want you to eat them or something...

Sakura: she's lying!

Ino: yeah! we would never wanted to be eaten by something that ugly!

Zetsu: ... if there was only 1 possibility not to eat you now... it's lost.

Me: ok problem solved. Hinata

Hinata: hai!

Me: tell me.

Hinata: well... m-my favorite team is... "N-naruto-kun, Sakura and Sai" b-because... w-well...

Me: no need to tell me why! i already know

Hinata: thanks... my favorite female is Temari-san because she has strong will power and i respect her a lot.

Me: ok thank you and you can go! ;)

Hinata: arigato Akira-chan!

Me: neeeeeeeeext one is Sabaku no Temari.

Temari: heya!

Me: Temari-channnnnn! what's up!?!

Temari: very very cool you?

Me: good good! xD now answer!

Temari: haha sure. i pick "Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji" because my boyfriend is there ;)

Me: huh.

Naruto: Chouji..?

Me: haaa............ahahaha

Temari: fav girl Ten-Ten. just... powerful!

Me: hahahaha chouji! xD

Temari: and boy of course Shikamaru-kun!

Naruto: ooooh!!!!!!!!!!

Me: he's not in the list sorry! xD

Temari: that's not fair! we should be able to choose who we want!

Me: I SAID SOMETHING! DON'T PISS ME OFF NOW! PICK ONE OF THESE!:

Kiba

Gaara

Sai

Chouji

Jiraya

Udon

Kakashi

Neji

Temari: fine fine! Sai. don't tell Shikamaru but he's kinda cute!

Shikamaru: ...

Temari: honey!!!!!!!

Shikamaru: you own me an apology!

Temari: oh yeah? you didn't say anything about me!!!

Shikamaru: ... tie!

Temari: fine!

Me: hahaha ok! next one is Ten-Ten!

Ten-Ten: hi!

Me: how are you? xD

Ten-Ten: good! come on now i have something to do after this let's finish it fast!

Me: ok ok! start

Ten-Ten: i wasn't here.

Me: *sigh* which of the following teams is your favorite and why?:

Naruto, Sakura, Sai

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro

Kakashi, Rin, Obito

Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon

or Shino, Hinata, Kiba

Ten-Ten: hmm... "Gaara, Temari and Kankuro". it's a deadly team! if they fight together... damn!

Me: ok. who's your favorite female out of these and why?:

Hinata

Temari

Sakura

Ino

Tsunade

Moegi

Rin

Ten-Ten: hmm it's Sakura! her healing jutsus are just perfect! and with the strength she has she can do miracles!

Me: Tsunade-sama is the same!

Ten-Ten: yeah but Tsunade-sama isn't that young anymore!

Me: O.O don't tell that in front of her! mmm now, same thing with boys!

Kiba

Gaara

Sai

Chouji

Jiraya

Udon

Kakashi

Neji

Ten-Ten: ooh! well... *blush* Neji-kun!

Me: hahahaaa ok! xD why?

Ten-Ten: because he's just... aaaah strong! and aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: ooookaaay!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you and good bye!!

Ten-Ten: yeah got to run! c ya!

Me: well, we're done with the normal guests! now we go to the special dudes! start with Uchiha Itachi!

Itachi: i'll kill you someday...

Me: O.O now why...?

Itachi: becaus you're weak...

Me: i don't lack hatred! i hate your brother very much!

Itachi: you lack other things.

Me: ... T^T so mean...

Itachi: ok that was an interview. can i go now?

Me: T^T yeah...

Naruto: NO!!!

Itachi: O.O they kyuubi-kid! KATON---

Me: WAITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Uchiha Itachi...

Itachi: Sasuke! foolish little brother! you lack hatred!

Me: XD

Naruto: mm don't you think you should fight... somewhere else? xD

Me: yeah and if one of you dies i can revive you later! bye!!!

Itachi: ...

Sasuke: wait! i didn't finish this thing!

Me: oh yeah... well just wait then!

Itachi: you lack hatred! and because of that... we lack battles now!

Sasuke: shut up...

Me: ok Deidara you're next!

Deidara: oh really? hey dad!!!

Me: ... what are you doing?

Deidara: oh that's not live..? yeah..?

Me: well... kinda.

Deidara: oh... hey sis!!!

Me: shut upppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara: ok, un!!!

Me: well... Deidara!.. how did you feel when you captured Gaara???

Deidara: ... that's a trick question!!! yeah!!!

Me: answer!!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara: well... it felt AWESOME!!! YOU KNOW? UN? IT'S LIKE... I CAUGHT A JINCHUURIKI!!!

Me: good! LUCKY for you that Gaara-kun has been revived!

Deidara: O.\\\

Me: NOW LET'S JUST GO TO THE NEXT ONE BECAUSE I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!! AKASUNA NO SASORI!

Sasori: don't shout.

Me: ok! ^.^

Sasori: what do you want to know.

Me: ... why did you let Sakura kill you..?

Sasori: O.O um... well...

Naruto: hahaha watch out! if you lie your nose is gonna grow!!! XD

Sasori: COME HERE!!!! *starts chasing naruto*

Me: WAITTT ANSWER THE QUESTION FIRST!!!!

Sasori: *not here*

Me: damn! NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOBI!

Tobi: O))) what? it's Tobi's turn?! OMG i don't believe it! IT'S MY TURN! well well Akira-chan! what do you want to know! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!! Tobi will tell you anything!!!

Me: . are you really *sensored* ? (i don't wanna spoil anything... just asked him if he really is.... yeah)

Tobi: O))) T-Tobi has to go somewhere...

Me: DON'T YOU DARE AND LEAVE!

Tobi: T-Tobi has to bring Zetsu-san back!!! *left super fast*

Me: COME BACKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zetsu: where did he go..? we're right here...

Me: *sigh* that's worse than i thought! stupid... jashin damn you... whatever! Zetsu-san! i shall ask you the question now ok?

Zetsu: fine.

Me: ok! wh--... did you ate Sakura and Ino?

Zetsu: o.O that's the question..? cool! yeah i did but then i sort off vomit... and ...

Sakura: we stink!!! T.T

Ino: i need to go home!!! T.T

Me: hahahahahahahaaaaaaa ok ok... but that wasn't the question!... ?????????? Zetsu-san..? where did he go?

Naruto: i don't know... he just left...

Me: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UCHIHA SASGAY!

Sasuke: ...? what do you want now?

Me: stupid Uchiha! it's your turn! just answer me this and you can go home do whatever you want!

Sasuke: i won't go home...

Itachi: hn

Me + Sasuke: SHUT UP!!!!!!!

Me: ...

Sasuke: ...

Me: whatever!

Sasuke: ok wait. i'll say only what I want to say.

Me: no!

Sasuke: yes! and what i want to say is that i--

Naruto: can we go eat ramen?

Me: ..?

Naruto: Akira-chan..? :3

Me: o.o

Sasuke: NO YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE RAMEN WITH HER! WE'LL GO TOGETHER! NOW! WE'RE LEAVING BYE!

Naruto: but...

Sasuke: NO BUTTS! *grabs Itachi and Naruto* BYE BYE.

Me: ...bye...? O.O


End file.
